


Only human

by Benaya



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Feelings, Major Character Injury, Nogitsune Effects, Nogitsune Stiles, Other, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Protective Stiles, The nogitsune is still inside stiles and part of him, Void Stiles, alternative ending, last scene when theo told stiles he came for void stiles, trap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:29:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5176967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benaya/pseuds/Benaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The nogitsune is still inside stiles and he had enough</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only human

"I came for void stiles " Theo smiled.

"For me?" He chuckled "you think you can just come to this town ,hurt my friends, destroy our lives, kill people! " he grabbed Theo by the collar of his shirt "let me tell you this" he punched once on Theo's teeth, blood oozes from both stiles' knuckles and Theos mouth who lost his smug grin "you can't" another punch "i won't let you" and another "and as long as i live i will protect them, i will dirty my hands, i will kill you to protect my family, my town! MY LIFE!" stiles punched him servel more times until Theo fell limp in his hand "i don't care if my hands will forever be smudged with your blood, i will wear it as a badge of honor" he dropped the limp body to the asphalt "because unlike me, they deserve to live and be happy " stiles fell to his knees gripping his bleeding knuckles "some of us are human" tears started to fill his eyes "but even a human can protect his own" a thin smile was edging on his lips.

"You can't kill me" he cried out.

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing hahahaha


End file.
